


Anniversary Plans

by dedicatedfollower467



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Married Couple, Thranduil and Gloin are terrible dads, they make it very hard for their sons to be happy, unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Gimli just hope their fathers don't make their plans go awry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Plans

“Why are we doing this at Ithilien?” said Legolas, “I mean, the Glittering Caves would be far more comfortable, especially for your father.”

Gimli just crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “After last time? They nearly destroyed the Towering Stone. We’re doing this in Ithilien.”

“But your father’s getting old,” Legolas wheedled, “He’ll be all out of place among the trees, wouldn’t he prefer the comforts of the Great Hall?”

Gimli continued to glare. Legolas winced and sighed. “Gimli, they’ll destroy the place. I know you’re not overly fond of woods, but you spend half the year in Ithilien, don’t you like it? Wouldn’t it hurt you to see damaged?”

“If your father wouldn’t constantly disparage dwarves, that sort of thing wouldn’t happen.”

“Well, if your father wouldn’t constantly bring up that one time –“

“He was imprisoned, for weeks, without just cause!”

“He was trespassing!”

“He was hungry and injured and seeking help!”

It was an old argument, one of the few sore points between them that had never been truly resolved to the satisfaction of either party. Despite being married for nearly fifteen years, it could still bring them to blows with each other.

“I don’t want to do this,” Legolas muttered, and Gimli nodded and dropped the argument.

They sat in silence for a moment. “What if we just didn’t invite your father?” Gimli said.

“He’d kill us,” Legolas replied drily, “We’d never live to see our sixteenth anniversary.”

“Fifteen years is the first important anniversary for dwarves, of course,” said Gimli, “But surely not for elves? You live such long lives, fifteen years can hardly be deemed important! A century, perhaps. Why would he care?”

“Nay, elves do not celebrate anniversaries the same way you dwarves do,” said Legolas, “But the fact that we are celebrating at all would be enough to make him angry that he was not invited. Although I must ask again, since this is a dwarvish custom,  _why_  are we not doing this in the Glittering Caves?”

“Because I will not see the caves destroyed by our fathers’ raving lunacy yet again. And besides, my father has never visited Ithilien. It would do him good to see the beauty of trees.”

Legolas let out a short bark of laughter. “And when he is busy destroying those trees in his ‘raving lunacy?’ What then?”

“Well, then it is your affair to attend to, and I don’t have to the clean-up.”

Gimli’s tone had turned fond and soft, and Legolas grinned back at his indulgent smile. Fifteen years was a long time, even for elves, and yet somehow their love and devotion to each other had only grown, not diminished.

“Maybe we should just remind them that this is our time, and they should remain civil with one another, for our sakes?” said Legolas.

“Oh, sure, because that worked  _so well_  at our wedding.”


End file.
